Reflets d'une âme perdue
by Catherine Diggory
Summary: Que se seraitil passé si Hermione n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre pour rentrer à Hogwarts? Peutêtre auraitelle été totalement différente de la Hermione qu'on connaît... Alors qu'elle est rendue au bord du gouffre, elle nous fait part de ses sentiments et de


_**Salut ô honorable lecteur!**_

_**Alors voici un OS un peu dramatique malgré les vacances, mais je l'avais écrit il y a longtemps et je viens de le retrouver alors j'ai décidé de le poster :) . Tout ca a commencé par un texte que je devais faire pour le devoir de français que j'ai arrangé à la sauce Harry Potter ... Comme j'ai essayé de le dire en résumé, c'est l'histoire d'Hermione qui n'aurait jamais reçu sa lettre pour aller à Hogwarts et qui n'aurait jamais trouver sa place dans la société. **_

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est àmoi , tout est à l'esprit formidable de J.K Rowling (snif snif, j'ai bien essayé la greffe de cerveau mais j'ai pas réussi à passer outre ses bodyguards...mdr, .d'accord j'arrête mon délire)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Hermione regardait passer les voitures à travers la vitre de l'autobus,lourdement martelée par la pluie. Mélancoliquement, elle regardait distraitement les personnes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Toutes les jeunes adolescentes qu'elle voyait passer avaient toutes le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur léger. Hermione , elle, était rongée d'idées noires . Elle n'avait jamais pu vivre cet entrain qui caractérisait les autres filles de son âge. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé à sa place. Toute sa vie, elle sentait qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose, qu'elle était passé à côté d'un évènement qui aurait pu changer le reste de son existence. Alors, il y a quelques mois de cela, elle était partie de chez elle, sans aucune raison valable, à part peut-être l'espoir de trouver une meilleure vie, ou tout simplement celle de quitter la vie qu'elle détestait. Depuis, elle n'avait jamais regardé en arrière. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Toute jeune, elle était connue pour son entrain et sa gaieté. Puis , du jour au lendemain, elle était devenue morne et toujours fatiguée. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait ce qui avait déclenchait cela, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier .

_/Flashback/_

C'était le premier septembre, jour de la rentrée. Elle se trouvait à la Gare King Cross, d'où elle devait prendre le train en destination du pensionnait où elle allait entamer sa première année en tant que collégienne. Elle avait alors onze ans. Elle marchait vers son train lorsqu'elle heurta la carriole d'un jeune garçon roux. Alors qu'elle plongeait furtivement ses yeux dans ceux du garçon, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et remarqua que l'adolescent lui aussi était rouge comme une écrevisse. Son père la rappela à l'ordre et elle poursuivit son chemin vers son train, un peu honteuse de s'être enflammée si facilement pour un simple garçon qu'elle avait croisé. Mais alors qu'elle rentrait dans son wagon, elle dirigea son regard vers la même tête rousse qu'elle avait vu auparavant se faufiler à travers les gens, et, comme par magie, franchir la barrière entre le quai 9 et le quai 10. Surprise, elle resta figée sur place, mais dû rapidement sortir de sa rêverie à cause des gens qui la poussait de tous côtés.Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul regard entre les deux adolescents, mais alors qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du jeune garçon, elle avait eu l'impression d'y voir le reflet de son âme. Ce regard furtif n'a peut-être voulu rien dire pour lui, mais elle , Hermione, savait que ce souvenir allait rester, gravé en elle tout le long de sa vie

_/ fin flashback/_

C'est à ce moment là que tout a basculé dans la vie d'Hermione. Elle ne trouvait plus le goût à rien. Elle avait toujours gardé cette impression que si elle avait suivi le jeune roux, sa vie aurait basculée et tout aurait pu devenir rose. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était enfermé dans cette vie où elle n'avait pas sa place. Elle sentait toujours qu'elle regardait le bonheur des autres de l'extérieur, sans pouvoir toutefois le partager, c'était comme si la vie se déroulait dans une boîte de verre, dans laquelle elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais rentrer.

Encore plus morose qu'avant , Hermione se leva mécaniquement et sortit du bus. Elle marchait, sous l'averse, ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop. Elle prit un journal qui trainait et se couvrit la tête. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'au bord d'un pont. Hermione s'accroupit sur le trottoir et se mit à pleurer, pour son passé joyeux qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais atteindre, pour son présent pathétique et pour son avenir inexistant. Elle s'endormit et ne se réveilla qu'aux petites lueurs du matin. Elle se releva honteusement et jeta avec une certaine contrariété le journal qui était resté sur sa tête, sur lequel était imprimé une photo de deux jeunes filles à l'air épanoui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Hermione sauta dans le vide…

* * *

**_Et voilà! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé et j'aimerais beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup que vous me laissiez des reviews, positives ou négatives, j'ai l'impression que j'en aurai besoin, pcq quand je l'ai relu je trouvais des phrases un peu mal tournée mais je savais pas par quel bout m'y prendre, et aussi je me doute que les critiques de mes amies soient très impartiales!_**

**_-xox-_**

**_Catherine Diggory_**


End file.
